1. Technical Field
The invention is directed to a keyboard support device, and more particularly, to a keyboard support having one or more retractable auxiliary support platforms associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the computer industry it is well known to provide a keyboard support which is typically retractable from the underside of the computer desk at which the computer is situated, to provide a more ergonomic work area for the user. For example, mounting a keyboard tray, on which a keyboard rests, which tray is slidable underneath the top surface of the desk, or is connected to a positionable extension arm, is well known in the art. Additionally, it is known to provide an auxiliary support platform, which is used for supporting a mouse, track ball, other pointing device or other peripheral computer equipment, or note pads and the like.
Typically the auxiliary platform is either integral with the keyboard support or is provided as a separate platform for supporting the mouse in close proximity to the keyboard and computer desk. The mouse support platform is generally the size of a common mouse pad so that a mouse pad may rest thereon, or the top surface of the auxiliary support is such that the ball of the mouse is readily rollable thereon to operate the mouse without the need of a separate mouse pad. It is typical to provide such a mouse platform on either side of the keyboard so that the mouse may be used by either a right- or left-handed person. A mouse pad may also be connected to the keyboard support and positionable about either side of the keyboard support. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,408 and 6,086,034 are examples of such a positionable mouse support platform, which patents are assigned to the present assignee and hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In each of these prior art devices, the mouse support or auxiliary support platform generally remains visible and accessible at all times. Thus even when a user is not using a pointing device or has no need for the additional work space, the mouse support pad still is attached to the keyboard support and occupies space on the users desk area.
While it is known to provide retractable mouse pad supports, typically the user has to decide on which side of the keyboard the auxiliary support pad is to be attached. There is also available a separate support platform which slides underneath the keyboard support such that one end of this platform projects beyond the side of the keyboard support providing an area on either side of the keyboard for the auxiliary support platform. However, again only one side is available for supporting the peripheral equipment and the operator must disassemble and/or reposition the device each time a different user wants to reconfigure the auxiliary support platform to the other side of the keyboard support.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a keyboard support having one or more auxiliary support platforms associated therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a keyboard support having integral auxiliary support platforms which are readily retractable from a use to a nonuse position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a keyboard support having mouse support pads of uniform appearance with respect to each other.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a keyboard support having a pair of auxiliary support platforms, each of which are independently retractable with respect to the keyboard platform.
In accordance with the above and other objects and advantages of the present invention, a keyboard support comprises a keyboard platform having a keyboard surface. A bottom plate is secured to the keyboard platform on a side opposite the keyboard surface such that a pocket is formed between the keyboard platform and the bottom plate. An auxiliary support platform is slidably disposed within the pocket, the auxiliary support platform comprising a slider plate slidably engaged with the bottom plate and a top plate rotatably attached to the slider plate such that the auxiliary support platform is retractable from the pocket, and the top plate is rotatable with respect to the keyboard platform to maximize the auxiliary support area.